Bella au Pays des Merveilles
by SolN
Summary: OS "Bloody valentine contest". Bella déteste la Saint Valentin. Alice, sa meilleure amie, organise pourtant une soirée à thème sur le conte de Carroll. Bella, en sexy dame de coeur, se laissera t-elle charmer par Edward, un torride lapin blanc? lemon. AH


Bloody Valentine one shot contest  
Cas: Bella au pays des merveilles  
avocat de la défense: SolN  
suspects: Bella / Edward  
responsabilité : les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer, et le conte appartient à Lewis Carroll  
pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Remerciements = Un grand remerciement à chacune de mes robinettes adorées, je vous aime les filles. Un merci tout particulier à ma Beta, thanks ma goss !

************

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Alice ! »

« Bella ! »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Et moi je te dis que siii ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Alice ? »

« Ouiiii ? »

« Je te déteste »

« Youpiii !! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !! »

Bon… je me suis faite avoir… encore une fois … Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à lui résister, elle est diabolique cette fille. Bon ok, c'est ma meilleure amie et colocataire depuis 2 ans, mais parfois, elle me fait réellement grincer des dents !

Je ne sais pas où elle va chercher ses délires mais sur ce coup là, je pense qu'on l'a définitivement perdue.

« Ca va être géniaaaaaal !! Raaaaaahh !! »

« Alice, assieds toi, tu me donnes le tournis là ! »

« Roh, arrêtes avec ton air blasé ! Tu vas me gâcher ma joie ! Ohlala ! Il faut que j'aille acheter du tissu pour les costumes, entre nous tu vas être canon, je dois aussi préparer les invitations, j'espère que tout le monde pourra venir, bon pas tout le monde, parce que si cette pouf de Lauren se pointe, je lui casse la bouche à cette dinde, oh je sais exactement quelles chaussures tu pourras mettre avec ton costume, j'espère que mes parents seront ok pour nous laisser le manoir, tu penses que je devrais inviter Jacob et se amis, il faut que j'achète des petits gâteaux et les boissons seront dans des petites fioles pour coller avec le thème, je te promets qu'après ça, tu ne pesteras plus jamais contre la Saint Valentin, j'espère qu'il fera beau, oh et puis on s'en fiche, le froid ça fait fondre la cellulite, Rosalie viendra m'aider pour ta coiffure, il faut que je lui demande ce soir quand elle rentrera, il va y avoir des toooooonnes de beaux mecs, et on organisera des jeux coquins… »

Je la regardais complètement médusée. Comment pouvait-on avoir un débit de parole aussi rapide et où trouvait-elle une telle énergie ? Hallucinant.

« Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Elle est irrécupérable…

« Aliiiiiiiiiiiiice ? »

Elle s'arrêta de sauter partout et de taper frénétiquement des mains et me fixa comme si elle venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle.

« Tu sais, en fait, je m'adore moi-même pour avoir ce genre d'idées »

Complètement barrée cette fille…

La glorieuse idée en question avait germé dans la petite tête d'Alien de mon amie après avoir regarder une vieille cassette VHS que j'avais retrouvée dans mes affaires il y a quelques jours : Alice au pays des merveilles.

Je ne sais pas quel disfonctionnement de son cerveau l'avait amené à penser faire une fête sur ce thème, quoi qu'il en soit, l'évènement était fixé à la semaine prochaine, le 14 février pour la Saint Valentin pour être exact. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié cette célébration, certainement à cause de mon éternel célibat. Alice ainsi que Rosalie, ma seconde colocataire, n'avait personne dans leur vie non plus. Alors plutôt que rester chez nous à nous morfondre de notre désert affectif, Alice avait décidé d'organiser une fête digne de ce nom, et d'y inviter les plus beaux spécimens mâles de l'université de l'UCLA où nous allions toutes les trois.

Elle voulait évidement se charger de nos trois costumes et elle avait réussi à me convaincre d'être déguisée en, je cite, « dame-de-cœur-mega-sexy-de-la-mort-qui-déchire-sa-mère ».

Génial…

Je soupçonne deux petites cornes rouges et pointues d'être planquées sous sa tignasse brune. Bon en même temps, je n'ai pas été avec un mec depuis des mois et je dois avouer que ça commence sérieusement à me titiller. Alors si cette fête pouvait m'aider un peu … Pour pimenter le tout, les convives avaient l'obligation d'être masqués.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions le samedi suivant chez les richissimes parents d'Alice, qu'elle avait gentiment virés, pour les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Une centaine d'étudiants triés sur le volet était attendu.

J'avais donc revêtu mon costume de « dame-de-cœur-mega-sexy-de-la-mort-qui-déchire-sa-mère », et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Alice avait tenu ses engagements !

Je portais un corset noir à col blanc avec trois cœur rouge dessus, et ma jupe blanche et noire était courte et bouffante devant et longue derrière. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon strict, surmonté d'un diadème. Mon loup était noir et orné d'une délicate dentelle. Pour finir l'ensemble, j'étais perchée sur des bottes en cuir noir d'au moins 10 centimètres. Je ne savais pas comment mes chevilles étaient censées survivre à ça mais Alice ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Rosalie m'avait appliqué avec soin un rouge à lèvre éclatant sur mes lèvres pour illuminer mon visage.

Alice avait sans surprise emprunté l'habit d'une Alice au pays des merveilles assez dévergondée. Son haut bleu pale et blanc à large encolure dévoilait sans pudeur son imposant décolleté. Sa jupe azure couvrait à peine sa culotte froufroutée bleue également, et enfin ses bas blancs complétaient la touche sexy de sa tenue. Elle portait un serre-tête et un loup indigo et ses escarpins noirs à talons vertigineux allongeaient ses fines jambes.

Rosalie n'était pas en reste avec un déguisement de chat devenue chatte coquine du comté de Chester pour l'occasion. On devinait parfaitement les formes pleines et voluptueuses de sa silhouette avec ce body à rayures mauves et violettes qui moulait scandaleusement son corps de déesse, et sur lequel elle avait passé une très très courte jupette aux mêmes couleurs. Ses jambières assorties lui montaient juste au dessus du genou. Ses épais cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés descendaient en cascade sur ses gracieuses épaules et étaient agrémentés de deux oreilles de chat, violettes également. Elle portait un loup couleur mauve.

Je faisais pale figure à côté de ces deux bombasses, elles avaient un corps parfait et transpiraient la sensualité. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à un gobie à côté d'elle, même si Alice avait fait un travail formidable sur mon allure. Cette dernière s'aperçut de mon malaise.

« Bella, si tu oses une seule seconde penser que tu n'es pas la femme la plus canon au monde ce soir, je t'assure que je dis à qui voudra l'entendre que tu t'es faite épiler le maillot en forme de cœur ! »

Je me sentis rougir sous ses menaces, menaces qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre à exécution !

« Sincèrement Bella, si ce soir tu ne mets pas au garde à vous une bonne vingtaine de petits soldats des jeunes hommes présents, je ne m'appelle pas Rosalie Hale ! »

« Hmm hmm, à ce sujet Rosie chérie que j'aaaaaadooooore, tu sais si ton charrrrmant frère sera là ce soir ? Ca m'embêterait de savoir qu'il n'a pas reçu d'invitation et qu'il est resté tout seul pour la Saint Valentin »

Alice ou l'innocence incarnée…

« Alice chou, il a dû recevoir à lui seul au moins 5 invitations de ta part, et vu ton apparente détermination, je sens que mon frère ne va pas finir cette Valentin seul ! »

« Mais j'espère bien chérie, j'espère bien ! »

« Alice, comment penses-tu au juste reconnaître Jasper sous son masque ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ma foufoune le reconnaîtra entre tous et me guidera droit vers son petit soldat ! »

« Alice, s'il te plaît tu peux parler de mon frère en d'autres termes ?! »

« Rosie chérie, ne fais pas ta prude ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai invité de jolis petits mâles pour que chacune puisse s'amuser à sa guise ! Ce soir, le mot d'ordre c'est No Limit !! »

No Limit était devenu l'adage préféré d'Alice depuis le début de l'organisation de cette fête. Une fois encore, elle tenait ses promesses. La décoration du manoir de ses parents était à couper le souffle. Entre les échiquiers géants, les multiples services à thé disposés sur une table de plusieurs mètres, des roses rouges, des horloges et des jeux de cartes disséminés un peu partout dans toute la résidence, le monde féerique d'Alice aux pays des merveilles était bien représenté. Il y avait de très gros et de très petits gâteaux où on pouvait lire l'inscription « mange moi », sans oublier un nombre incalculable de flacons avec l'indication « bois moi ». La soirée promettait d'être arrosée. Un espace avec plusieurs narghilés avait aussi été aménagé.

Alice avait également prévu des tas de jeux pour faire monter crescendo l'ambiance plutôt libertine de cette soirée. Pour ma part, j'étais partagée entre appréhension et enthousiasme.

Après quelques dernières retouches à nos tenues respectives, nous descendîmes dans le salon pour accueillir les invités qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Une ambiance mystérieuse flottait autour de moi, accentuée par les masques des convives. J'avais reconnu certaines personnes mais la plupart m'étaient inconnues. Alice était la parfaite maîtresse de maison et accueillait chaque arrivant avec sa légendaire bonne humeur. Elle nous rejoignit, Rosalie et moi, en sautillant. Cette fille était montée sur ressort, c'était la seule explication.

« Vous venez boire un verre avec moi avant que je lance les festivités ? »

« Oui, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin ! »

« Bella, ne sois pas si négative, je te répète que tu vas adoooorer cette soirée »

Je lâchai un soupir puis les suivis en direction du buffet. Munies d'un verre de champagne chacune, nous nous retournâmes pour observer la foule quelques instants. Peu de filles présentes avaient eu notre audace vestimentaire, mais tous avaient respecté le thème. Enfin presque …

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! » se moqua Rosalie.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour étouffer mon éclat de rire.

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas… J'ai trouvé marrant qu'un mec se déguise en Godzilla ! »

Je roulai les yeux au ciel.

« Alice ! Ce mec est déguisé en Bill, le lézard qui fait parti du jury au procès d'Alice. As-tu au moins lu le conte de Carroll ?! »

« Euh ben non » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules distraitement.

Je la surpris à scruter la foule frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose enfin.

« Par contre, certains mâles ici présent ont des costumes très intéressants ! »

Je suivis le regard d'Alice et j'observai à quelques mètres de nous trois garçons qui parlaient ensemble.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est Jasper ! » couina t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir ton frère Rosie chérie, je voudrais m'assurer qu'il passe un bon moment et qu'il n'a besoin de rien »

« Mais bien sure, espèce d'hypocrite !! »

Nous rejoignîmes les trois jeunes hommes en question. Le premier, élancé et blond, portait un masque qui semblait représenter une souris, ou un rat, le second, un brun à la musculature imposante avait le visage recouvert par un groin, et enfin le dernier, grand et fin à la chevelure bronze désordonnée, était caché derrière un loup noir et portait des oreilles blanches de lapin. Tous trois étaient vêtus d'un élégant smoking noir.

Les yeux brillants de joie, Alice se précipita aux côtés du blond que j'identifiais comme étant Jasper.

« Bonsoir mes chers invités !» claironna t-elle.

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Jasper.

« Bonsoir merveilleuse Alice ! »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, complètement absorbés par le regard de l'autre. Je m'attendris quelques instants devant ce spectacle avant de reporter mon attention sur les autres.

« Bon ben je crois qu'il faut pas compter sur Jasper pour faire les présentations » gronda la grosse voix du plus impressionnant des trois.

Il s'approcha de Rosalie, lui saisit la main pour y déposer un baiser.

« Bonjour, jolie féline, moi c'est Emmet et je suis un gros cochon. ».

Je ne pus réfréner un sourire. A ma grande surprise, les joues de Rosalie prirent une légère teinte rosée. Rosalie Hale gênée ? De ma vie entière, jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ça ! Mes deux amies ayant totalement occultée ma présence, je m'intéressais à la dernière personne disponible. Il s'approcha également et je remarquai pour la première fois la couleur saisissante de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert profond dans lequel je me noyai littéralement. L'inconnu m'adressa un léger sourire et s'inclina doucement devant moi.

« Ma reine » me salua t-il.

Hein ? Pardon ? Ma quoi ? Où ça une reine ? Ah oui, mon costume. Quelle gourde.

J'entrai dans son jeu et lui fis un subtil signe de tête. Il se releva et sortit de sa poche une montre. Il fit une moue réprobatrice et soupira doucement.

« Je suis en retard… » se plaignit-il.

Je fus amusée par sa référence.

« Cher Lapin Blanc, vous aurez bien un peu de temps à accorder à votre reine » plaisantai-je à mon tour.

Nous discutâmes quelques instants ensemble, avant d'être interrompus par Alice, perchée sur une table, secouant furieusement une clochette. Me détacher du regard envoûtant et des lèvres séductrices de mon compagnon ne fut pas chose facile.

« Oyé oyé mes convives adorés ! Il est temps de lancer les festivités ! Dirigez vous vers le jeu de votre choix, nous gardons la partie de cache-cache pour la fin de soirée. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici pour vous éclater, et surtout No Limit ! »

Son discours fut accueilli par une horde d'applaudissements et des cris d'encouragement.

L'inconnu aux yeux verts se pencha à mon oreille.

« Puis-je vous accompagner ma reine ? »

Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle chaud si près de ma peau. J'acquiesçai silencieusement et mon charmant serviteur m'offrit son bras pour nous diriger vers une première activité.

J'observai les autres invités se précipiter vers les différentes animations = un jacuzzi représentant la mare aux larmes d'Alice, plusieurs tables réservées aux jeux de cartes, une table en forme de montre… Cette dernière attira apparemment mon partenaire puisqu'il m'entraîna vers elle.

Nous prîmes place l'un en face de l'autre, sur les deux derniers sièges inoccupés. La table rassemblait une petite dizaine de convives autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de jeu de la bouteille améliorée. La table formait le cadran de la montre, en son milieu était disposé deux aiguilles. La plus grande était destinée à designer un des participants, la plus petite indiquait un gage. Parmi eux on pouvait lire par exemple « déposer un baiser », « souffler dans l'oreille », « marquer d'un suçon ». Intéressant…

Je plantais mes yeux dans les émeraudes qui me faisaient face. Un sourire en coin illumina son visage lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. La partie promettait d'être amusante.

Les premiers tours d'aiguilles furent lancés dans une ambiance électrique. Après plusieurs minutes, la grande aiguille s'arrêta sur moi. Je consultais la petite aiguille pour voir quel gage avait été retenu : « marquer d'un suçon ». Je me tendis en constatant que la personne ayant lancé l'aiguille était une fille, mais le regard perçant et gourmand de mon bel apollon me calma rapidement. Il était d'humeur joueuse ? Je savais jouer.

La blonde au masque rose se leva pour se placer à mes côtés. Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de soutenir le regard brûlant qui me faisait face.

Elle s'approcha délicatement de moi et déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je sentis sa douce langue entrer en contact avec ma peau et ne put retenir en faible gémissement. Je gémis de nouveau devant l'intensité de l'expression de la personne qui me faisait face. La fille s'éloigna ensuite de moi, je portai doucement la main sur la marque qui devait désormais orner mon cou, un sourire coquin dessiné sur mes lèvres.

Je tournais à mon tour la grande et la petite aiguille. Cette dernière s'arrêta sur un homme déguisé en chat. Je reconnus sans difficulté malgré son masque mon ex, Jacob.

Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant notre adolescence mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Nous avions cependant réussi à garder une fidèle amitié.

Le gage consistait, je cite, en un « ballet de langue ». J'observais quelques instants mon bel apollon avant de me lever. Je n'étais pas sûre de saisir l'expression de son visage : surprise, défi, colère, désir ? Un peu de tout ça en fait.

Je m'approchai de Jacob qui affichait un air réjoui. Je m'abaissai à sa hauteur.

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps » Murmura t-il sur mes lèvres juste avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Les autres participants commencèrent à siffler et à nous crier leurs encouragements. Je laissai le baiser s'amplifier avant de me séparer de Jacob, haletante.

Je relevai le visage vers l'adonis aux yeux verts. Je ne pus y lire que fureur. Mon chaud lapin serait-il jaloux et possessif ? L'idée me fit sourire, et, malicieuse, je lui adressai un clin d'œil.

Le jeu continua, puis ce fut à son tour d'être désigné. La fille devait lui faire un simple bisou sur la joue, rien de très emballant. Mais lorsqu'il lança l'aiguille, il dut relever le défi de lécher le lobe d'oreille de la blonde au masque rose.

Il marcha tel un félin fondant sur sa proie jusqu'à elle. Nos regards ne se quittaient toujours pas. Il s'assit près d'elle, repoussa avec une lenteur infinie ses cheveux de sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres.

Un sentiment que je ne saurai décrire s'éleva en moi. J'étais à la fois excitée et envieuse. Sa langue commença à lécher l'oreille de la blonde tandis que mon bas ventre s'embrasait.

L'observer ainsi réveilla mon esprit lubrique et j'eue toutes les peines du monde à rester assise à ma place au lieu de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de l'entraîner dans une chevauchée fantastique aux yeux de tous sur cette table.

Mais lorsque la blonde commença à roucouler, littéralement, je ne ressentais plus qu'un agacement suraigu profond, et ma seule intention était désormais de lui faire avaler ses dents.

Il se recula, jeta un œil dans ma direction et parut satisfait de son effet sur moi. Je l'avais bien cherché…

Un son de clochette retentit alors, signe qu'il était l'heure pour les convives de changer d'activité.

Son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres, l'adonis vint vers moi.

« Puis-je une nouvelle fois être l'humble serviteur qui vous accompagnera ma reine ».

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Une partie de croquet conviendrait-il à sa majesté ? »

« J'ai bien peur d'être d'une épouvantable maladresse… »

« Permettez-moi de vous apporter mon aide »

« Dans ce cas … »

Je me levai et attrapai le bras qu'il me tendait. Sa proximité, son odeur, son contact, hmmm finalement, ce n'est peut être pas si terrible que ça la Saint Valentin…

Il nous entraîna vers le terrain aménagé pour l'occasion. Je me détachai de son corps à contre cœur et me saisis d'un maillet rose, référence aux flamands de la même couleur. Je me plaçai devant la boule en bois et tentai une première fois de la pousser à travers l'arceau… raté … Je ne désespérai pas et fis une seconde tentative sous l'œil bienveillant du sublime lapin blanc qui me tenait compagnie. En position, élan, tir … encore raté…

« Je suis une vraie calamité ! »

Il parcourut la courte distance qui nous séparait pour se placer juste derrière moi.

« Puis-je ? » S'enquit-il.

Je lui adressai un sourire encourageant par-dessus mon épaule.

Il vint au plus près de moi, imbriquant son corps au mien. Je sentais clairement son torse se plaquer sur mon dos, son souffle chaud caresser ma nuque, son odeur hypnotisante m'envahir.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et il les fit glisser avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à mes mains. Oh mon dieu, achevez moi !

Ma respiration se fit plus courte tandis qu'il forçait nos corps à se pencher légèrement en avant.

« Il faut y aller en souplesse et en douceur ma reine » murmura t-il dans mon oreille.

Chaque parcelle de peau de mon corps se redressa sous l'effet de sa voix veloutée près de moi.

Je décidai de lui rendre la pareille et me cambrai exagérément, mes fesses appuyant sans pudeur sur son entrejambe.

« Comme ça ? » demandai-je l'innocence incarnée en esquissant un léger mouvement du bassin.

Il gémit doucement.

« Fantastique ma reine » susurra t-il, m'arrachant un sourire.

Je reportai mon attention sur le jeu, tapai avec son aide dans la boule, qui passa dans l'arceau sans encombre.

« Vous êtes doué » chuchotai-je, lui lançant un regard suggestif.

« J'ai de nombreux talents majesté »

Il pressa son érection manifeste contre mon bassin. Je dus me morde la lèvre pour ne pas gémir éhontément. Je tournai un peu plus la tête dans sa direction et vis ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes. Je fermai les yeux, prête à accueillir ce contact tant espéré.

« Hmm hmm ? »

Déstabilisée, j'ouvrai les yeux. Je me noyai immédiatement dans l'incandescence des deux émeraudes devant moi. Son nez frôlait le mien, son haleine balayait ma peau, nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Ohé ?? La terre appelle La reine de coeur ? »

Je soufflai exagérément, relâchant l'air que j'avais retenu ces derniers instants, et tournai la tête vers notre perturbatrice.

« Alice ? Que me vaut le plaisir ? » Grinçai-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

« On peut jouer avec vous ? Une partie deux contre deux ? »

J'interrogeai du regard mon partenaire qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, manifestement agacé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

Nous reprîmes donc la partie. Enfin, autant que faire se peut, puisque Alice et sa souris de Jasper n'arrêtaient pas de s'inspecter les amygdales après chaque lancé.

De mon côté, je me délectais de chacun des effleurements, caresses et regards de l'adonis. La température ne cessait de monter entre nous.

Notre petit jeu fait de sous entendus et de gestes tous les plus évocateurs les uns que les autres, ne permettait absolument pas au brasier qui sévissait dans mon bas ventre de s'éteindre. A sa démarche délicate et à son attitude explicite, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude ne pas être la seule ravagée par une furieuse envie à assouvir.

Nous terminâmes la partie tant bien que mal, puis Alice s'éclipsa rapidement pour sonner une nouvelle fois la clochette.

Les hauts parleurs diffusant « What you waiting for ? » de Gwen Stefani grésillèrent un instant avant de laisser place à la voix surexcitée de mon amie. Rosalie et le cochon nous rejoignirent main dans la main. Elle semblait ravie de sa soirée.

« Mes convives adorés, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant ! Il est l'heure de jouer à cache cache paradiiiiiiiiiiiis !! »

Je pus l'entendre s'applaudir elle-même, et je croisai le regard désolé et blasé de Rose.

« Perchée la fille ! » me chuchota t-elle.

Je réprimai mon fou rire et me concentrai sur l'annonce d'Alice.

« Je rappelle les règles, les filles partent avec une avance de 10 minutes dans le labyrinthe aménagé dans la forêt située à droite de la propriété. Une fois que chacune est bien cachée, on lance les mâles à leur recherche !! Si un mec trouve une fille, elle doit lui dire « choisis ton paradis » et la, selon le choix du monsieur, c'est No limiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!! Bon avec l'accord de la fille évidemment ! Le premier mec qui dérape sans le consentement de la fille, je lâche mes dobermans assoiffés de sang sur lui. J'espère que je me suis bien faite entendre. Mes chers invités, l'heure est à la débauche et au dévergondaaaaaaaaaaage , Let's play the gaaaaaaaaaaame !!! »

Une nouvelle fois, son discours fut accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements, et pour mon plus grand amusement, par les cris primaires des mâles présents.

Mon sublime lapin aux yeux verts attrapa soudainement ma main et me plaqua contre lui. Il se pencha doucement à mon oreille.

« Que ma reine soit prudente » Hmmm cette voix.

« Vous êtes un bon serviteur »

« Le plus dévoué de tous ma reine » Hmmm ce parfum.

« Ne soyez pas en retard cher lapin blanc, si vous parvenez à me trouver, je vous offrirai le plus convoité des paradis »

Je mordillai légèrement le lobe de son oreille, et me séparai rapidement de lui pour courir, enfin sautiller (fichus talons !) jusqu'au labyrinthe en roulant des hanches plus que nécessaire.

Je jetai un dernier regard vers mon beau lapin. Le sourire carnassier du prédateur qu'il affichait me fit frémir de désir.

Je me frayai un chemin au milieu des haies de deux mètres qui m'entouraient. Des lanternes avaient été disposée à distance régulière afin d'éclairer un peu le chemin. Je distinguai ici et là des alcôves discrètes, prévues je suppose pour recevoir les « paradis ». Ces dernières ne disposaient que d'un doux éclairage tamisé, offrant l'intimité nécessaire aux futurs occupants.

Je parcourus quelques mètres supplémentaires et me cachai derrière le tronc d'un arbre. La clochette retentit à nouveau, signal de l'arrivée imminente des garçons dans le jeu.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines. J'appréhendais la rencontre prochaine avec des hommes en rut, inconnus et masqués, mais j'étais en même temps impatiente que retrouver certains iris d'un vert envoûtant.

Je vis un premier mec approché et reconnus immédiatement Emmet.

« Trouvé ! » s'exclama t-il.

Je souris avant de lui adresser l'incontournable « Choisis ton paradis ! »

Il quémanda un simple baiser sur la joue à mon plus grand soulagement. Je lui indiquai discrètement le lieu où j'avais vu Rosalie se cacher. Il me remercia de ma complicité et se précipita dans la direction indiquée.

Un peu plus tard, un second mec arriva. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le spécimen venir. Je me recroquevillai et priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne me voie pas.

« Trouvé ! »

Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! aidez-moi ! Je sortis à contre cœur de ma cachette. Le mec s'était glissé dans le costume du chapelier fou. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme miteux sous lequel il avait eu la curieuse idée de glisser une perruque blanche ignoble. Son énorme nez n'avait rien de fictif, et si je devais résumer en un mot ses habits, ce serait incontestablement « crades ». Eurk.

« Choisis ton paradis » lançai-je d'une voix éteinte.

« Ta chatte !! »

??

« Euh .. pardon ?? »

« Ta chaaaatte !!! »

Horrifiée, je le vis se jeter sur moi. J'essayai avec difficulté de me défaire de son emprise, en vain.

« Allez, fais pas ta prude ! Sapée comme t'es, ça se voit que t'es chaude »

Alice, je te hais !!!

Il continua ses assauts, ses mains devenant de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Mais il va me lâcher le gros taré dégueulasse !

Soudain, une rage surgie de nulle part prit possession de mon corps et je lui envoyais avec toute la force dont j'étais capable mon poing dans la figure. Je criai à l'impact en entendant un craquement sourd. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ma main, pourvu que ça ne soit pas ma main !

Il poussa un hurlement strident et je vis un filet de sang commencer à s'écouler de son nez avant de laisser place à un véritable torrent ! Je venais t'exploser le gros pif de cet abruti ! Ma main était un peu endolorie, mais c'était supportable. De toute façon, la douleur était masquée par le sentiment de satisfaction et de fierté que je ressentais.

« La conne, elle m'a pété le pif ! Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! »

J'explosai de rire ou le voyant s'enfuir comme un dératé.

Un nouvel arrivant se manifesta et je retournai me faire toute petite derrière mon tronc d'arbre.

« Trouvé »

Et merde… Ce jeu commençait sérieusement à me saouler. J'inspectai mon nouveau compagnon et je reconnus Mike caché derrière son masque de franklin, pâle déguisement de la Tortue « Fantaisie ». J'étais maudite. Ce mec était un vrai boulet, il n'arrêtait pas de me harceler à la fac, il était hors de question de laisser ce lourdaud à la face de blobfish s'approcher de moi. Je me levai en l'ignorant royalement, déterminée à sortir de ce satané labyrinthe. Je déteste la Saint Valentin !

« Hé ! T'es censée dire choisis ton paradis ! Je veux voir tes nichons !» M'accusa t-il en prenant mon bras.

Munie de mon regard le plus noir, je me dégageai violemment de lui en serrant les poings prête à lui fracasser la tronche à lui aussi.

« Y'en à marre des frapadingues dégénérés ! Tu ne me touches pas espèce de psychopathe obsédé ! Jamais ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et m'empressai de me diriger vers la sortie.

J'étais tellement furieuse de la tournure de la soirée que je ne regardai pas où j'allais et je percutai de plein fouet quelqu'un qui arrivait à contre sens. Je basculai en arrière et contractai instinctivement la mâchoire en me préparant au choc avec le sol.

J'attendis de m'écraser lamentablement parterre en plissant les yeux et retenant ma respiration. J'attendis encore ... mais rien ne vint.

Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil, puis un second. Et elles étaient là. Sous mes yeux. Tout près de moi. Mes délicieuses pierres de jade. Je pris conscience à cet instant de ses deux bras fermes et musclés me soutenant. Je respirai à nouveau et son parfum rassurant chatouilla mes narines.

Merci mon dieu.

« Enfin je vous trouve ma reine » me sourit-il.

« Il était temps effectivement » le remerciai-je.

Il me redressa délicatement et me stabilisa sur mes talons. Il laissa cependant à ma plus grande joie ses bras autour de ma taille. Je crochetai à mon tour mes mains derrière sa nuque et il soupira d'aise. J'accrochai son regard.

« Je pense que tu mérites amplement ton paradis, lequel choisis –tu ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis afficha un air coquin.

« Hmmm, j'aimerai faire connaissance avec cette séduisante marque que tu as gagné tout à l'heure. »

Je penchai la tête pour lui offrir mon cou. Il approcha ses lèvres doucement et déposa un baiser délicat à l'endroit où devait se trouver mon nouveau suçon. Je frémis de plaisir. Il commença à se reculer mais je forçai mes bras sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à poursuivre sa délicieuse exploration.

Il continua à embrasser doucement mon cou puis remonta très lentement vers mon oreille avant de suivre la ligne de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'étais sur un petit nuage. J'allais me consumer sur place avant même d'avoir senti sa bouche sur la mienne.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêter puis ses lèvres plongèrent enfin sur les miennes et je pus jouir de cette exquise sensation. Nos bouches s'apprivoisèrent lentement, dansant l'une contre l'autre. Il frôla ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue et je lui cédai rapidement le passage. Nos langues se rencontrèrent à leur tour et entamèrent un combat fiévreux. Je gémis doucement provoquant un grognement sourd dans sa poitrine.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant et nos mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre. Je brûlai d'un désir que j'avais rarement connu. J'avais besoin de lui contre moi, besoin de le sentir en moi.

Il semblait partager le même sentiment car il me serra encore plus près de lui. Nous nous séparâmes haletants et je pus lire dans la flamme de ses yeux une soif ardente.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

« Où m'amènes-tu ? »

Il me lança un regard malicieux avant de répondre « Dans mon terrier ».

Je ris doucement et le suivis jusqu'à une alcôve tranquille et éloignée, à l'abri d'éventuel perturbateur. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait une table ronde en pierre.

Je le poussai sans ménagement contre elle, déclenchant son hilarité.

« Pressée ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais en retard cher Lapin Blanc ? »

Il m'attira à lui et nous reprîmes notre baiser enflammé. Il faisait courir ses mains sur mes flancs avant de les faire plus aventureuses tandis que sa langue semblait se passionner pour la mienne.

Je sentais son désir pointé démesurément vers moi et ça ne fit que raviver mon propre appétit. Ses mains glissèrent imperceptiblement sous ma jupe pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Mes doigts rencontrèrent sa chemise que je m'empressais de déboutonner. Je lui ôtai chemise et veste d'un même mouvement, et mon bel adonis se retrouva torse nu sous mes yeux affamés. Il fit sauter d'un geste expert l'attache de ma jupe et c'est désormais couverte d'un corset, d'un string et de mes bottes en cuir que j'allais découvrir chaque muscle de son corps.

Je fis descendre avec une lenteur calculée mes caresses, léchant, suçant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée. Je l'entendis grogner une nouvelle fois lorsque j'arrivai à la limite de son pantalon. Je défis et tirai centimètre par centimètre sa ceinture. J'en profitai pour effleurer son membre durci à travers le tissu. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la table qu'il serra ensuite vivement. Je retournai à ma tâche et entrepris de lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il enleva de lui-même ses chaussures et chaussettes. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu devant moi, je ne pus que saliver devant son corps de rêve, sa virilité fièrement dressée pour moi.

Je me léchai les lèvres devant ma future friandise. Je pris en main son impressionnante verge et fis quelques va et vient avant de lécher une première fois son gland. Je l'entendis siffler au dessus de moi. Je relevai les yeux pour me perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. En soutenant son regard, je fis parcourir ma langue sur toute sa longueur, m'attardant sur le futur lieu de sa délivrance. Son sexe frétilla, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il bascula la tête en arrière.

Je me jetai ensuite plus goulûment sur son sexe tentateur et m'appliquai soigneusement à le déguster. Avec plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture, je le sentis se contracter et il relâcha la table pour m'inviter à me relever. J'aurai aimé le sentir se répandre dans ma bouche mais il avait vraisemblablement d'autres projets pour nous.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il plongea avec empressement sur mes lèvres, m'arrachant une longue plainte de plaisir. Il nous retourna de façon à ce que je puisse à mon tour prendre appuis sur la table. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et délassa la partie supérieure de mon corset. Il tira légèrement sur le tissu, dévoilant ma poitrine gonflée de désir. Il quitta ma bouche, et descendit lentement vénérer ma poitrine.

A son tour, il fit danser sa langue sur mes seins. Ses mains délicates pinçaient fermement mes pointes durcies, m'envoyant ainsi des décharges électriques qui prenaient écho dans mon bas ventre. Je ne pouvais étouffer mes gémissements devant ses délicieux assauts.

Il fit glisser ses mains de mes côtes jusqu'à mes hanches et entortilla ses doigts autour de l'élastique de mon string. Il le fit rouler doucement sur ma peau et ce dernier tomba au sol. Je le dégageai plus loin et sous son impulsion, je m'allongeai sur la table. Sa virilité était toute proche de mon entrée, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour l'accueillir.

Mais il s'éloigna de moi et sa séduisante bouche se dirigea vers mon mont de venus. Il mordilla et suça légèrement ma peau, et j'étais déjà sur le point d'exploser. Puis sa langue rencontra mon centre du désir qu'elle commença à flatter généreusement. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour que je vienne violemment sur ses lèvres.

Il lapa avidement mon jus avant de s'écarter rapidement pour récupérer un préservatif dans son pantalon.

Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient encore devant mes yeux quand il retrouva ma bouche. Je pus ainsi me goûter à travers lui. Tout en me prodiguant ce geste incroyable de sensualité, il reprit position entre mes cuisses, m'incita à me relever pour que ma poitrine entre en contact avec mon torse de rêve. Il fit glisser son gland sur mon intimité puis il fit pénétrer ce dernier, sans cependant aller plus loin. Mon corps impatient le réclamait haut et fort et ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Je positionnai ainsi mes chevilles sur son fessier et le poussai en moi. Il prit entièrement possession de mon corps et lorsqu'il buta au plus profond de mon être, nous poussâmes tous deux un râle de satisfaction.

Il sortit entièrement de moi pour revenir plus vivement. J'étais totalement étourdie par le bien être qui m'enveloppait. Tandis que nos deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, je m'accrochai désespérément à lui, de peur de me perdre dans l'intensité de nos ébats. Seuls les bruits de nos gémissements s'élevaient autour de nous.

Je sentais se construire en moi les prémices de mon orgasme tandis qu'il continuait à glisser en moi. J'étais déconnectée de toute réalité, seul lui et moi existions dans cette bulle de béatitude. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants et je partais une nouvelle fois dans les sphères supérieures de l'extase.

Etourdie de plaisir, je me rallongeai sur le dos tandis qu'il prenait mes jambes pour les caler sur ses épaules. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements en s'accrochant à mes hanches et j'eus le ravissement de le voir se perdre à son tour dans sa propre extase.

C'est haletant et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qu'il vint déposer un exquis baiser sur mes lèvres. Il ancra ensuite son regard dans le mien, sa main caressant doucement ma joue, un sourire lumineux accroché au visage. Ce mec me faisait fondre. Nous sommes restés silencieux ainsi, à profiter et à cajoler l'autre.

Le son d'une clochette fit exploser notre cocon de félicité, signalant la fin de la partie de cache-cache paradis mais également la fin de la soirée.

Nous nous rhabillâmes toujours en silence, puis il prit ma main sur le chemin de la sortie du labyrinthe.

Je vis Jasper un peu plus loin prendre la direction de sa voiture. Mon bel inconnu aux yeux verts se tourna vers moi et me fit le plus passionné des baisers. Puis il se détacha de moi, son éternel sourire en coin sur son visage.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et commença à s'éloigner. Je réalisai soudain que je ne connaissais rien de lui, ni même son prénom et son vrai visage sous son masque. Il devait fort probablement être lui aussi à la fac, mais comment le reconnaître.

« Attends ! »

Je courais vers lui et l'embrassai à mon tour violemment. J'en profitai pour faire prisonnière sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents que je pinçai doucement. Il grogna une dernière fois sur ma peau et je me détachai de son emprise. Une fine goutte de sang avait perlé à l'endroit de ma morsure. Il porta sa main à mon cou et caressa la marque de mon suçon avant d'essuyer avec son pouce le sang sur sa bouche. Je sentis à nouveau mon cœur s'emballer devant ce geste hautement érotique pour mon esprit lubrique.

Nous nous étions compris sans un mot. Il me sourit une ultime fois, il se détourna et rejoignit ses amis. J'adore la Saint Valentin.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. Vos avis sont les bienvenus ! clic clic clic !!!

bizzzz

solenne


End file.
